Best Medicine for Sleep
by A Quiet Morning
Summary: What's better for after a nightmare than a hot shower and good company?


Ed sighed. Hot water was truly a blessing. He slipped into the liquid inferno and groaned as it rained down on him, easing the aches in his back and shoulders. Yet another nightmare had woken him and sent him from bed. Luckily he hadn't woken Winry. He'd looked at her before getting up, peaceful and content in their big bed. He closed his eyes and stood under the spray, turning it up to blisteringly hot, letting the heat distance him from the thoughts that were so close to the surface. Al, his mother, the gate, the blood. Mistakes of an arrogant kid, forever haunting him. Even though Al's body was back, even though he was more than a decade away from that night. Still, the dreams came unbidden, reminding him that he'd very nearly lost his brother and that it was all his fault. Al never took it out on him, and had long since forgiven him. Now even, Al was happy. He and Mei were in Xing, traveling. He'd never seen his brother happier. He tried to let his mind wander, to think of anything other than the nightmares.

Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

He didn't hear the bathroom door open.

Winry had woken up to an empty bed. Again. She sighed, looked at the time. A little before three. He said it was just stress from work keeping him up. Ed had been having nightmares lately, and a lot of them. She'd asked him to wake her and talk to her when it happened. She didn't want him to suffer in silence anymore. He'd done that enough when he was fighting to get Al's body back. And yet, he still struggled with that, opening up. One night they'd been up drinking and laughing, enjoying one another's company and body, when he'd finally let it slip about some of the things that haunted him. She'd listened silently and let him pour out his worst thoughts pulling him against her chest and stroking his hair. He was safe with her, she told him. Safe to let himself feel again. He no longer had to support everyone. But he still struggled.

She heard the shower running and figured she could at least keep him company, even if he didn't want to talk. She pushed open the door to the bathroom and was enveloped in a wall of steam. He must have been in here for a while. She slipped out of her night shirt, actually one of his shirts, and pulled her hair free from the braid she had it in to sleep.

"Hey," she said quietly, "want company?" She didn't wait for a response before slipping the curtain back and stepping in with him. _Damn, could he have it any hotter?_ Her blue eyes met tired gold ones, and a ghost of smile flitted across his lips. She let her eyes wander down his body. Muscular shoulders, the right gleaming automail, left scared flesh. Sculpted chest, hard abdominals, littered with scars here and there. Her eyes fell to the worst of them on his lower belly. Her fingers reached out and traced it. He shivered under her touch, feather light. Her fingers traced down to the curve of his hip, left hand crept up to the back of his neck.

Ed stepped forward, mismatched arms pulling Winry against his hard body. She was soft in all the right places. Her fingers tangled in his hair while he buried his face against her neck. "Glad you're here," he murmured into her hair. She tightened her grip on him, right hand sliding lower. She let her fingers play through the soft curls there, teasing, feeling the change in him. She could feel his heart rate, so quiet a minute ago, begin to rise in anticipation. He loosened his grip on her, kissing his way up her neck to her lips. She swallowed his moan as her hand wrapped around him. She watched as she kissed him, saw the way his eyes slid closed and the tension eased from his face, replaced with need. He stood panting, everything else forgotten except for her, and the way she made him feel. His higher thinking shut off completely, ruled solely by feel. He pushed her up against the wall, crushing her mouth to his as he shuddered under her skillful movements. Hands sliding from her shoulders to her breasts, fingers teasing, touching, kneading. Winry moaned low from her gut against his chest. He slid his left hand lower, teasing his way down her hip, down the inside of her thigh. She widened her stance, letting him slid his hand between her legs. She was already wet from touching him. Ed's fingers lit sparks behind her eyelids. His fingertips teased her gently, knowingly. She melted into his hand. In last few years together, they'd learned each other's bodies like the backs of their own hands.

He braced his right hand against the wall, fingers curling in pleasure while Winry stroked him. She looked up from his chest to see him grinning toothily at her. A tremor ran down her legs and she moaned. She tightened her grip, working him faster, harder. "Fuck," he ground out. Thinking was out the window, breathing was hard, standing was harder. She damn near buckled his knees with that last movement. It was becoming a game of wills though. Who could please the other one more. The scorching water sluiced over them, running rivulets down their bodies. He slid a finger inside, working her harder. Her moaning increased between gasps. A second one followed and soon he was supporting her, right leg between hers, while her left hand gripped his shoulder hard, right hand stroking him just as fervently.

The aching need in her belly tightened. She was going to finish first if she didn't distract him. He was too damn good at this. "Fuck me," she breathed, and she watched his resolve crumble. She cried out at the feeling of emptiness as he removed his torturous fingers. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, while she put her arms around his shoulders. He paused, holding her close, panting. Pinning her against the wall and himself, he kept his right hand under her perfect ass, and let the left stroke the side of her face. The normally cool automail hand was now easily body temperature if not hotter. His fingers traced from her temple to her cheek, before he brushed his thumb across her parted lips. She kissed the thumb, before playfully nipping it. She gazed up at him longingly. The momentary pause only made her want him more. She pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him, hard. She nipped his lower lip, teased his tongue with hers. Pleading, needing, more. She gripped his hips with her long legs, pulling him into her. The sound that escaped him as he sank into her made her shiver. Ed paused, savoring the feel of her around him, and giving her a moment to adjust.

The first thrust pushed a guttural moan from her. The movements were languorous, desperately trying to draw out the pleasure as long as possible. She moved against him, needing more, wanting more. His control was fraying as she moved. He kept the both at the edge as long as he could. He braced his left hand on the wall, using the leverage to thrust harder, faster. Pleasure tingled up and down his spine, her moans goading him to give her more. She tangled a hand in his hair hard. "Please, Ed…" she moaned. The pain in his scalp was delicious. He could feel her close, so fucking close. Her walls gripped him harder, begging for release. He needed to cum so badly it hurt, but he had to get her there first before he lost control. His movements became erratic, breathing ragged, desperate.

"Cum," she breathed in his ear. "Please, Ed… please," she moaned. The feeling in her belly exploded, pleasure racking her, making her moan, back arching against him, fingers gripping him tightly. He finished not even a thrust behind her, her body squeezing him rhythmically with her orgasm. He cried out as he came, throbbing inside her, air ripped from his lungs. He held her, both gasping, on shaking legs. He felt the tremors of residual pleasure running through them both. Resting his forehead on her shoulder, her fingers lazily stroked through his wet hair, they came down from their high. She nuzzled his face, he kissed her forehead as he carefully set her down on equally shaky legs.

He stepped back, out of the spray to give her a moment to rinse herself. He closed his eyes and leaned his almost scalded back against the cool shower tiles. Sleepiness started to overtake him, and he opened his eyes to look at the woman in front of him. The beautiful, kind, intelligent woman in front of him. He could search Amestris high and low, and never find anther as perfect as her.

She looked up, saw how he looked at her, and blushed. The look was more intimate than what they had just done, and her heart sang at the sight of him, this kindhearted man she'd come to love more than life itself. Turning off the shower, she reached a hand out to his, taking the warm flesh one in hers and stepping out of the shower, pulling him with her. He handed her a towel from his right and regretfully let go of her hand to dry himself, all the while stealing glances at her. The fourth time she caught his eyes she giggled, and he blushed harder. She stepped in close, kissed him gently, and inquired, "Think you can sleep now?" He nodded, and she took his hand, leaving the sodden towels on the floor, and lead him back to bed. He collapsed onto his back, warm and at peace. Winry curled up, head on his chest and pulled the blankets over them. His breathing evened out almost immediately, his heart a gentle thump against her ear. She let her own eyes close, content.

Oh, how she loved him.


End file.
